


C’est Ça L’amour

by filamero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dream is in love, Fluff, It’s almost disgusting, M/M, Song fic, dream centric, so in love, very in love, yes this is the song from Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero
Summary: Dream thought he had a pretty good idea on what love was.What he didn’t realize was that being IN love was something completely different.  And surely but slowly, he figures it out the more he falls for Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300





	C’est Ça L’amour

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it is me again [: i just really think we need more fluff on this tag, everyone seems to be in so much pain after recent streams
> 
> anyways, i recommend listening to so this is love/c’est ça l’amour while reading if you’d like! had it on repeat while writing pfft

Dream had always been an affectionate person. Against his better judgement too. Even after all the losses he’s experienced, all the wars he had to fight in, basically everything, he still found it in himself to have love to spare. For his old friends—like George and Sapnap—and his new ones—like Tommy and Tubbo. Despite his ‘deadly’ reputation, Dream was a loving person.

And because of that, he thought he had a pretty good idea on what love was.

What he didn’t realize he knew nothing about, however, was being in love.

He was forced to grow up a little too quickly, and he never had the time to stop and consider—what was it really like to be in love? Neither of his parents were around for longer than a couple of years in his life, and the same stood for his friends. There was no one to fake-gag at, scream ‘cooties!’ at, or cover his eyes over. The only form of love he ever knew was between friends and family.

And he thought that, hey, it’s still love right? It can’t be much different, can it?

That is, until he realized that he was falling, and falling hard, for Fundy.

Then, and only then, did he realize that being in love was a much different experience.

If the love he had for his friends were a candle, the love he had for Fundy blazed brighter than the brightest star known to mankind.

His body, mind and all, thrived on it. It wasn’t always outright in his face, but it was there. He knew it was there. It coursed through his veins, spreading from his heart to the very tips of his fingers and feet to keep his body going. It ran through his mind, tipping off ever-so-slightly whenever there was something that even remotely reminded him of Fundy and making him grin. It gave him a reason to wake up and pull himself out of bed each morning, and it gave him something to think about right as he drifted off to sleep.

It was this feeling, this warm, addicting feeling, and Dream honestly couldn’t get enough of it.

Every touch, whether an innocent and loving caress or desperate pull to get closer, left his skin searing. It burned through his clothes and buried itself underneath his skin. It started as a spark, a mere little spark, and then it burst into a beautiful flame, giving him light and warmth in even the coldest and darkest places. 

Every smile, that cute, slightly crooked smile would make his heart flutter around his ribcage. He was sure that at one point, it felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. It felt like there wasn’t nearly enough room in his body to even contain his emotions. His stomach would flip, his nerves would go jittery, and he was sure that he was physically incapable of doing anything but smiling back.

Every moment that they spent together, from the seconds of barely passing each other on the pathways to the entire nights spent in each other’s arms, was the only thing that mattered to him in the moment. No responsibilities, no worries, no nothing. He could let go of anything and everything that weighed him down, lifting him up up up and into the stars, where all that he could see was his partner. Where it was just them and only them, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

Every...well, everything was different, and the good kind. 

The kind that Dream didn’t know what to expect. 

The kind that Dream wasn’t scared of, despite that. 

The kind that Dream could welcome in with open arms.

Because he knew that if he were to fall, to stumble, to collapse, someone would be there to catch him, to hold him, to help him back up.

And he often laid in bed at night thinking about it, on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Pale blue moonlight would be seeping in through the windows despite the shades and curtains, painting the floor and the ceiling in abstract patterns. His pillows would be cold and soft, the mattress dipping to accommodate his weight. His heart and mind would be singing a different song than the one of crickets and moving water, the tune being unfamiliar and recognizable at the same time.

He would shut his eyes, and then he would be in Fundy’s arms, gently swaying to the tune. Fundy would have the biggest smile plastered onto his face, and he wouldn’t be able to help himself from mirroring his partner’s look with his own smile. One of Fundy’s hands would rest at his waist, keeping him close, and his free one would be laced in Dream’s own as they twirled about. There wasn’t a single doubt that they weren’t dancing properly, but did he mind?

Hah, no.

He would be giggling as Fundy would twirl him around, even if he were the taller of the pair. He would have to stand on the tips of his toes to get tall enough to spin him around properly, which only made him laugh a little more. He’d get his ‘revenge’ by pressing peck after peck on his face, tickling him and forcing them to stop dancing with each other for a little bit as he tried to fight him off. 

Dream would open his eyes after getting all his laughter out to meet Fundy’s adoring ones. They always held so much affection, almost like he was wearing a wedding dress instead of his simple hoodie and jeans. They would stay that way for a moment before one of them, either of them, really, would lean in and connect their lips. It would always light fireworks in Dream’s brain, cutting off any coherent thought and replacing it with that same warm feeling. It lingered, even after they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. Even after they started to slowly sway to the tune of their hearts once more.

Dream would open his eyes, back in his bedroom. He would smile, face flushing a light pink as he covered his face with his hands. He would feel giddy and break out into an embarrassingly large smile, for no one but him to see.

That feeling, that warm, lovely, absolutely addicting feeling, would still be there. It still coursed through his heart and veins. It still ran through his mind. It still buzzed on his lips lightly. It might’ve not been obvious, but it was there. He knew it was there.

And his smile would grow a little larger, his heart would beat a little faster, and his body would feel a little lighter as if he could fly.

Ah.

So this was love.


End file.
